Blossoming love
by taku4
Summary: harry and hermione realising their love
1. Default Chapter

Blossoming Love  
  
It was their fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry who had just had the best summer of his life having spent it with the Weaslies at the quidditch world cup was once again looking forward to spending his time back in Hogwarts once again. Despite near death experiences over the course of him studying in Hogwarts, Harry had always enjoyed it. The past year in the school he had met and rescued Sirius Black, Harry's godfather whom had been thought to have been the cause of the death of the potters, he was however innocent, a fact which only Harry & co(including Dumbledore) knew.  
  
Finally the time came for Harry to go to school, upon arriving at platform 9 and ¾ Harry immediately scanned around for other wizards and witches whom he might knew. He spotted a few including Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, fellow Gryffindors from school. "HARRY HOW ARE YOU" a sudden shout alerted Harry. He instinctly turned around and saw Hermione, one of Harry's closest friends. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Her now matured body seemed to hypnotize Harry. She slowly approached him wondering the reason of why Harry was staring at her. She was wearing a plain t-shirt and tight blue jeans, her hair still curly and wavy, however her body now fully matured had given Harry an erection which thankfully was properly hidden in his own jeans.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to stare", said Hermione "Harry? Are you listening to me?" The calling of his own name suddenly brought him back to his senses "sorry Hermione, wasn't paying attention... So how was your summer?" Hermione began to tell him how her summer went, from her vacation to France up until two days ago when her cousin had visited her. Harry acted interested, though he wasn't even paying attention to what Hermione was saying, thousands of questions raced through his mind at the same time, "What was this feeling? Can it be love? Should I tell her? What would she say? What would Ron say? Where is Ron? Has he seen Hermione? What does he think? If I asked her would she say yes? (I could go on forever, you get the picture). "Harry you're dreaming again" by now Hermione has gotten frustrated of Harry drifting off into a mind of his own, she forcefully held Harry by his shoulders and turned him around to face her. Shocked by this Harry could only stare at what he was now looking into. Hermione's alluring green eyes.  
  
Harry, at once froze on the spot, he felt the increasing beats of his heart and knew at once he could not be wrong; he had fallen in love with Hermione. What was troubling him though was what Hermione had thought of him, merely a close friend or potentially someone to share her affection with. Hermione herself too realized at that moment that for the first time since her first year in Hogwarts she was really nervous. She had been frightened many times before but not nervous. She started thinking to herself of how Harry had grown into a fine looking gentleman. Sure she knew Harry admired Cho Chang, but Cho had seemed to be more interested in Cedric. Now lots of questions rushed through both of their heads as Hermione unrealisingly continued holding Harry's shoulders until "Ahem!! Guys you've been staring at each other for 5 minutes now, can you stop for a moment? The trains about to leave."  
  
Both the heads of Harry and Hermione turned synchronically to see a wide grinning Ron Weasly beside them. Hermione quickly broke off her hold trying to create an excuse, Harry was still lost for words when Ron slyly replied "Its ok you two, no need for excuses, I have been expecting this and frankly I think that the both of you should have gotten together sooner". Hermione now joined Harry in his silence, both trying to avoid each others gaze, looking at their feet while both their faces blushed so heavily that you would have thought a colour changing spell had been placed on the both of them.  
  
They were now sitting in train compartment B2 accompanied only by Ron, neither had spoken to each other since the awkward moment on platform 9&3/4. Feeling a little bored Ron decided to join the neighboring compartment where Neville and Dean Thomas were having a game of wizard chess. A few minutes passed and none of them had dared to try to converse with one another, it was Harry who first broke the silence "Ni.nice day huh". Hermione peeped out of the window to take a glance through the curtains, a small grin popped out at the side of her lips "nice try Harry but I don't consider a thunder storm as nice weather". Feeling stupid Harry once again kept quiet and started thinking of excuses or topics to strike up another conversation with Hermione. However he was saved from this tedious task even though it was not by his preferred way.  
  
BANG!! The train suddenly came to a halt, outside Harry could see repeated strikes of lighting passing, then without warning the light is the train went out. This came as such a shock that many of the other students screamed including Hermione. Harry instantly rushed to hermione's side to try to comfort her, he could see the silhouette of Hermione's body shivering due to fear. Hermione had never been comfortable in the dark he reminded himself and as a true act of friendship he decided to hold her in his arms, all the while not realizing what he was doing. Hermione however was fully aware that Harry was now holding and hugging her, she at first thought of pushing him away but his touch was actually calming her, she felt protected and safe. She was also feeling exhausted as she had spent the past few nights without sleep, reading all the new books of their new scoolyear. She decided to rest her head on Harry's shoulders, an action which brought Harry to realization of what was happening between them.  
  
A few moments passed and the lights went back on, the train started moving once again, Harry slowly looked down onto Hermione's face and realized she was already fast asleep. He decided not to wake her up as he was also enjoying the moment. He wiped a teardrop from her face and proceeded down to whisper into her ear "Hermione, I love you". What happened next gave Harry the shock of his life as he felt his right hand being squeezed gently by Hermione's. Next thing Harry knew was feeling Hermione's tongue in his mouth, his tongue was also instinctly reacting with Hermione's. For the first time in Harry's life he had been kissed and it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. After the kiss, Harry was speechless as Hermione once again rested her head onto Harry's chest as she whispered the words "I love you too." 


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
The train was now slowly coming to a halt. Harry with Hermione's head still resting on his chest took a quick glance out of the window and saw the familiar sight of Hogwarts silhouette. He then looked at Hermione who was still fast asleep and decided to wake her up. He slowly stroked his hand over her curly hair, softly whispering her name into her ear at the same time. She unwillingly woke up and gave Harry a smile however this smile was short lasting. "Oh no! Harry we have not changed into our robes yet" she exclaimed as she abruptly stood up and reached for her bags.  
  
Harry too reached for his bags to retrieve his robes, however a thought suddenly struck him. The train by now had stopped and the train's deck was already filled with other students making the trip to the train's changing room virtually impossible. Hermione too had realized this and as smart as she was, could not find a solution out of the mess, unless "Harry... I change first and don't you dare peep.." at this Harry quickly covered both his hands over his eyes as he heard the movement of clothing being changed. It was then when he felt his scar hurting again so his hands instinctly made their way from his eyes onto his forehead. When his scar stopped hurting he opened his eyes, shocked to see Hermione in her underwear who too was shocked from the moment Harry's hand left his scar.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was standing outside the compartment and knocking waiting to get in (it was locked, Hermione changing), he kept knocking, getting impatient. A few moments passed and the door finally opened, Hermione stormed out of it and passed Ron without saying a word. Ron could however see that she was deeply blushing and also a small grin on her face. Confused Ron entered the room to see Harry who's faced was equally red, however he was not blushing, the redness of his face were instead a mark, a mark in the shape of a girls palm.  
  
Ron tried to ask what had happened but Harry decided that this was to be a secret as it might embarrass Hermione. Soon the announcement came from the trains speaker. All students are to exit the train, the fourth year students (Harry and co.) ware asked to get into groups of four to be brought to the castle by the carriages provided. Harry and Ron grouped themselves together and waited for 2 more people. Ron invited Hermione which she accepted, Harry was still a little embarrassed about what had happened but she seemed to have gotten over it. She sat beside Harry and whispered in his year "told you not to peep" and proceeded to give him a sweet smile. This calmed Harry down just enough to realize that Neville had joined them as their fourth person.  
  
The ride to the castle was uneventful as the four of them shared stories of their summer with each other. Harry was just listening most of the time as the Dursleys have never let him have much if any fun at all. Before long the carriages stopped in front of the castle's gates and Hagrid came into view welcoming them all. Harry now felt completely at home, he was with his friends, in his favourite place but what he enjoyed most of all was that here in the wizarding world, he was well respected and that he had the ability to defend himself with his wand whenever the need arises and not being bullied by the Dursleys.  
  
Hagrid led them all into the dining hall and there he could see the whole cast of Hogwarts teachers, he enjoyed seeing them again, all except Mr. Snape whom once again was eyeing him from the teachers table. Ignoring him, Harry proceeded to the Gryffindor table where he took his place in between Ron and Hermione. Soon the first years were lead one by one to be sorted out by the sorting hat which was followed by a speech by Dumbledore. "Finally, may the feast begin" with these words the empty dishes in front of the students became magically filled with food and everyone started to dig in.  
  
While Harry was eating he accidentally glanced in the direction of the Ravenclaws table where he saw his crush Cho Chang laughing and flirting with Cedric. He had expected to feel his heart sink like it always does in the past, however this time that feeling did not come, he pondered to himself why but realized the answer soon as he felt his palm being squeezed by another. He looked down and saw Hermione holding his hand under the table cloth, he then up at Hermione and saw that she was smiling at him. He smiled back as he thought to himself.. "That's right, I now have Hermione". No one at the Gryffindor table had noticed the both of them staring into each others eyes though, no one except for Ron who sighed to himself thinking "when oh when will it be my turn?" 


End file.
